Unnamed Xindi-Reptilians
The following is a list of unnamed Xindi. Dream Xindi-Reptilians Xindi-Reptilians attacked Jonathan Archer on a mountainside and threw him to his death in a frightening dream Archer had while he was rock climbing in order to relax after a debriefing by Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command. ( ) Reptilian Captain The Reptilian captain commanded a ship that intercepted the as it was attempting to dock with Degra's ship to meet with Degra and Jannar to prove to them that they were being manipulated by the Sphere Builders. The captain demanded that Degra dock with him, so he could destroy the Enterprise. Degra, however, sided with Archer and destroyed the Xindi-Reptilian warship. ( ) Reptilian Commander The Reptilian commander, along with Degra, was in charge in obtaining enough kemocite from the Xindi-Arboreals for a test of the superweapon. When he arrived at the kemocite production facility, he complained that the Arboreals were lazy creatures. When Gralik, the head of the facility, could not be found he sent automated searchers to find him. ( ) Xindi-Aquatic councilor The Xindi-Aquatic councilor was the male member of the Aquatic representation on the Xindi Council. He told Jonathan Archer that although his evidence of the Sphere Builders plot to destroy the Human race and take over the Delphic Expanse was compelling, it was not conclusive. He further told Archer that the Reptilian capture of Hoshi Sato would not hasten their decision on whether they should help in stopping the launch of the superweapon. ( ) Xindi-Arboreal #2 The Arboreal #2 was an associate of Gralik's at the kemocite production facility. When Gralik stated that the last production of kemocite was impure, the arboreal explained that a ruptured shield had caused the problem. He met with Degra when Gralik could not be found. ( ) Xindi-Arboreal #3 The Arboreal #3 was an associate of Gralik's at the kemocite production facility. When ordered to increase production by 60%, he complained that Degra was demanding too much. He was informed by Gralik, the head of the facility, that is was his job to make kemocite, not comment on policy. ( ) Xindi Arboreal pilot This unnamed Xindi-Arboreal pilot landed on the Loque'eque homeworld in 2153 and was infected with the mutagenic virus. He was hunted down by some decon agents who stopped him and exterminated him. ( ) Xindi Arboreal from database A picture of a Xindi Arboreal was included in a database retrieved from a Xindi ship by Osaarian pirates, and later by ''Enterprise''. ( ) Xindi-Insectoid Aide The Xindi-Insectoid aide was one of the representatives on the Xindi Council. When Captain Jonathan Archer came before the Council, he was angry that a Human was allowed to appear before them, and did not believe Archer's evidence that the council was being manipulated by the Sphere Builders. He joined the Reptilians in resigning from the council and stealing the Xindi superweapon. ( ) Xindi-Insectoid Captain This Xindi-Insectoid captain was the commander of the Insectoid ship that along with Dolim's ship with the superweapon departed into a subspace vortex headed for Earth. While in the vortex, the Insectoid captain contacted Dolim, and questioned if Captain Archer was correct about the Guardians building the spheres. After the communication ended, Dolim had the Insectoid ship destroyed. ( ) Xindi-Insectoid Councilor The Xindi-Insectoid councilor was the representative of his species on the Xindi Council. His name was very long because of his advanced age and could be difficult for non-Insectoids to pronounce. He often agreed with Commander Dolim during Council debates, urging quick and decisive action against the Human threat. He was very worried about the presence of the NX-01 Enterprise in Xindi space, fearing it was the first of a hundred ships coming to invade. He recommended that Enterprise be destroyed, and threatened to do it without the Council's approval if the Xindi superweapon were not finished quickly. ( ) Like Dolim, he favored alternatives to the superweapon being developed by Degra, such as a bioweapon. However, the Council overruled his and Dolim's proposal. ( ) When Captain Jonathan Archer came before the Council in February of 2154 to persuade them to stop the launch of the weapon, the councilor was unconvinced. Worried that the rest of the Council would stop the launch of the weapon, he assisted Dolim in stealing the weapon. However, when spatial anomalies were used by the Guardians to protect the weapon during battle, he began to realize there was some truth in Archer's assertions that the Guardians and the Sphere Builders were one and the same. When the councilor confronted Dolim with his suppositions, Dolim destroyed his ship. ( ) refers to the Insectoid councilor by the name of "Shrest".|The Xindi-Insectoid councilor also appeared in . Like all Xindi-Insectoids, the councilor was a computer-generated character. However, Tarik Ergin was used as a stand-in for council scenes to read the lines and perform the movements as points of reference that animators would later mimic.}} Xindi-Insectoid Hatchling A dead Xindi-Insectoid hatchling was discovered by the ''Enterprise'' on a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship in 2153. Jonathan Archer was contaminated by a neurotoxin produced by Xindi-Insectoid eggs which caused him to care for the eggs like a Xindi-Insectoid. ( ) Xindi-Insectoid Soldier The Xindi-Insectoid soldier was part of the boarding party that attacked the to take Rajiin with them so they can use her biometric scans of the crew to construct a bioweapon. He fired an energy weapon that killed a Maco and was driven back by an explosive device denoted by Malcolm Reed. ( ) Xindi-Primate Crewman A Xindi-Primate Crewman was kidnapped along with Degra and Thalen by Jonathan Archer in an attempt to trick Degra into revealing the location of the Xindi superweapon. In 2154, he assisted Degra in testing the second prototype of the Xindi superweapon in the Calindra system.( ) Xindi-Primate Councilor The Xindi-Primate councilor was one of the representatives of his race on the Xindi Council; he was a colleague to Degra. When Enterprise first entered the Delphic Expanse on its search for the Xindi superweapon, he speculated its presence might be a coincidence, but nevertheless suggested that Commander Dolim use his contacts to gather all the information he could about the Humans. ( ) He voted against the development of the Xindi bioweapon because there was not enough information available on the Humans to make it feasible. When Commander Dolim acquired that information through Rajiin's infiltration of Enterprise, he worried that the Xindi had been exposed to the Humans. ( ) When Captain Jonathan Archer approached the Council claiming that the Xindi were being lied to and that Humans were not a threat to the Xindi, he was unconvinced. He was especially suspicious of the fact that Archer attempted a diplomatic solution only after he failed to blow up the weapon with photonic torpedoes. He was wary of bringing Archer before the full Council, recognizing that the Council was fractured enough as it was. ( ) However, once Degra was murdered by Dolim, the councilor moved to assist Jannar in supporting Archer. He said that though he had argued with Degra many times, only a fool would ignore him when he spoke. If Degra believed that Humans and Xindi had a future together, he would support that vision. The councilor committed Primate forces to the battle to stop the launch of the superweapon. He also crewed Degra's shuttle when Archer used it to go after the superweapon in the subspace vortex. ( ) gives Smallwood's character the name of "Mallora". http://www.trekweb.com/articles/2005/03/07/422d211abe6f9.shtml Tucker Smallwood, however, seems to have decided on "Depac", as that is how he signs all his autographs of this character.}} Other appearances * ** ** Xindi Reptilian Aide The Xindi Reptilian aide informed Dolim that a Reptilian ship was destroyed and its debris found. Degra destroyed the Reptilian ship when it tried to stop him from taking Jonathan Archer to the Xindi Council.( ) Xindi-Reptilian Councilor The Xindi-Reptilian Councilor was a member of the Xindi Council discussing the arrival of the in the Delphic Expanse. The Xindi-Reptilians and Xindi-Insectoids believed it was the beginning of an invasion. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Boarding Party The Xindi-Reptilian boarding party of about fifiteen soldiers attacked the in order to take Rajiin away with them so that they can use her biometric scans to construct a bioweapon. Three were shot by Macos, three others fired a jelly like substance that incapacitated crewmen, and another fought hand to hand with Captain Archer while two others broke Rajiin out of the brig. The Reptilian left behind on the ship committed suicide rather than be captured alive. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Crewman The Xindi-Reptilian crewman was with Dolim during the launch of the superweapon. He was among the Reptilians killed when Dolim's ship was destroyed. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Guard The Xindi-Reptilian guard accompanied Damron back to Earth during the year 2004, in order to test a bioweapon on 21st century Humans. He was killed by Archer and T'Pol, who foiled the plot. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Guard 2 The Xindi-Reptilian guard accompanied Damron back to Earth during the year 2004, in order to test a bioweapon on 21st century Humans. He was killed by Jonathan Archer in the building were the Xindi were conducting their experiments when Archer destroyed their temporal beacon which prevented them from bringing back what they have collected so far. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Interrogator The Xindi-Reptilian interrogator was one of the guards with Dolim when Jonathan Archer was captured and questioned.( ) Xindi-Reptilian Lieutenant lieutenant in 2154]] The Xindi-Reptilian lieutenant questioned the intentions of the Sphere Builders during the Xindi operation to launch the superweapon to destroy Earth. Commander Dolim told him that if he ever again questioned him or the Sphere Builders, the lieutenant's skin would adorn Dolim's ship. He later commanded the team that supervised the arming of the Xindi weapon. When the weapon was stormed by Enterprise personnel, the lieutenant was killed by Lieutenant Reed. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Pilot The Xindi-Reptilian pilot was a military officer and a member of Commander Dolim's regiment. He was selected by Dolim to pilot a one-man, destructive Xindi probe on a mission to attack Earth. ( ) In order to reach the planet, the pilot journeyed through a subspace vortex, bypassing Starfleet and the defense grid. After exiting the vortex in Earth's orbit, he successfully completed his mission, using the probe to carve a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela while transmitting telemetry back to the Xindi Council. The pilot subsequently set the probe to self-destruct. However, his deceased body accompanied debris from the probe on a journey to Central Asia, where it was recovered by a Vulcan transport and then placed in cold storage by Starfleet. The pilot's corpse was Starfleet's first indication of how the Xindi looked and was seen by Captain Archer, before he, as commander of the NX class Enterprise, led a search for the Xindi species. ( ) After being captured by the Xindi, Archer was interrogated by Dolim and learned that the Xindi commander believed the pilot's name would "go down in history", and would be "spoken with reverence, a testament to the superiority of the cold-blooded". ( ) .'' }} Xindi-Reptilian Soldier soldier in 2154]] The Xindi-Reptilian soldier was with Dolim during the launch of the superweapon, and abduction of Hoshi Sato. Dolim wished to use her talents to decode the other Xindi's launch codes. The soldier commented that she was strong-willed for a primate. He was apparently among the Reptilians killed when Dolim's ship was destroyed by the Kumari. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Soldier 2 This Xindi-Reptilian soldier boarded among other Xindi the Enterprise and shot at Jonathan Archer near the warp core. Archer was able to initialize the subspace implosion shortly before he died. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Soldiers Xindi-Reptilian soldiers in an alternate timeline boarded the Enterprise in order to destroy what was left of the human race. As Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, and Phlox worked at the warp core to set up a catastrophic subspace implosion to restore the timeline. The Xindi soldiers killed Phlox and T'Pol. Archer was also shot, but after stabbing one of the Xindi, he managed to initiate the subspace implosion before he died and restore the timeline. ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Technician The Reptilian technician, with the rank of Lieutenant, was responsible for getting the Xindi superweapon underway. He was ordered by Commander Dolim to watch Hoshi Sato as she was working to decrypt the Xindi-Aquatics activation code for the Xindi superweapon. When it was revealed that Sato was still resisting their attempts to decrypt the sequence, this technician discovered that she had actually added an additional decryption layer to it. Once Sato became more cooperative, and able to get the third activation code decrypted, the technician continued to work on getting the weapon armed. ( ) Xindi-Sloth The Xindi-Sloth was a production worker at Gralik's kemocite facility. ( ) Xindi-Sloth The Xindi-Sloth was a production worker at Gralik's kemocite facility. ( ) Category:Xindi Xindi